Lillian Grace Evans with a Vampire?
by WolfGirl Moonlight
Summary: Lily forgives Sev for calling her "mudblood". Lily & Sev get together & soon she finds herself preg. What will happen to her & her child? What do Lily's older brothers have to do with her & her child? Sev not Harry's dad SS/LE eventually JP/LE Vamp
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

Title: Lillian Grace Evans with a Vampire

Title: Lillian Grace Evans with a **Vampire**?

Summary: Lily forgives Severus for calling her a "mud blood" in their fifth year. Lily and Severus get together and soon she finds herself pregnant. What will happen to her and her child? And what do Lily's older brothers have to do with her and her children? Severus not Harry's father. Vampire Severus

Chapter 1: The Mistake

The current fifth years of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall. The House tables were gone to be replaced with over a hundred smaller tables, sitting only one student each. Each head was bent low over a roll of parchment, the only sounds of scratching quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted the parchment. Near the back of the room sat a stringy, pallid teen, like that of a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Severus Snape's hand flew across the parchment writing very minuscule and cramped and at least had written a foot more than his closest neighbors.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick told the students as he walked down each row, watching them, making sure no one was cheating. At the time he called out, Professor Flitwick walked past a boy with very untidy hair.

After Professor Flitwick had passed, the teen yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, James Potter turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. The other boy gave James a thumbs up. Receiving the thumbs-up, James turned back around and started doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. The thumbs-up boy was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was good looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance James's untidy hair could never achieve, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though Sirius Black didn't seem to have noticed. Two seats along at the right from this girl was another boy with reddish hair, pale, and was looking really peaky. Remus Lupin was absorbed in his exam, rereading his answers scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. Another few seats behind Remus sat yet another boy. He was small, mousy-haired with a pointed nose. Peter Pettigrew looked anxious; chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scoffing the ground with his toes. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were also known as the Marauders.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

All the students gathered up their quills and spare parchment and put them into their bags. A group of chattering girls separated the Marauders from Severus who was still absorbed in his own examination paper as they waked out to the Entrance Hall.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Loved it," Remus said briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…"

The only one who didn't laugh of the four gathered boys was Pettigrew.

"I got the snout shape, the pupil of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else-"

"How thick are you Wormtail?" said James impatiently to Pettigrew. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," said Sirius. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," he replied casually. He started playing wit the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Pettigrew watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of a beech tree near the edge of the lake and threw themselves down on the grass. Severus had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. He was deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Pettigrew was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded, seeming to enjoy the attention. Every once in a while, James rumpled up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy and also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," James said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me…. Here," he held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Severus was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood. Remus and Wormtail remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Pettigrew was looking from Sirius and James to Severus with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Severus reacted so fast it was as though he was expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Severus who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Severus lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Pettigrew was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Severus was clearly unpopular. Pettigrew sniggered shrilly. Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait…."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius cooly. "What're you going to do, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him---

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Lily Evans was one of the more popular girls.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and he tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Pettigrew included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly turning back to Severus. "OY!"

But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Pettigrew roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had witched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James as he jerked his wand upward. Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Severus keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
Lily blinked. "Fine," she said cooly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pant if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throw away question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James who looked furious now, "right-"

There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"Finite Incantato!"

A fair skinned, blond hair girl arrived and stopped the hexes James and Sirius had had held Severus in. Narcissa Black had come to the aid of Severus. Her bright blue eyes full of anger and resentment and, though no one but Lily saw, sorrow.

"Potter, Black, leave him alone or deal with my wrath, which won't be pleasant," Narcissa said softly, though no one could mistake the full out rage in her voice. Many of the onlookers turned and walked away or turned back to their previous conversation. Remus came up behind James and Sirius and whispered in their ear. James and Sirius turned and glared at Remus and, though they wanted to continue, the chose to heed Narcissa's warning, and left for Gryffindor Tower.

Narcissa watched the Marauders gather their bags and leave, all the time her eyes narrowed on them. When they had gone, she turned to Severus, only to find her friend's eyes full of sadness and unshed tears, looking over at Lily, who had rejoined her group of friends by the lake.

"Severus, why'd you submit yourself to that humiliation? You know not to go around alone near them," Narcissa said, placing a hand on his shoulder with sadness in her voice.

Listening to Narcissa's words he gathered up his books and bag. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied and headed toward the Owlery. Narcissa, being her stubborn-self, followed him discreetly.

Reaching the Owlery, Severus stopped and looked at all the owl, searching for his dark brown, almost black, eagle owl. Upon finding him, he went over to him.

"What'd I do, Aidan? What did I do? I called Lily a "mudblood", I've never done that before. Why'd I do that? Why was it me? Why not Potter? Why me?" As he spoke, the unshed tears fell down his cheeks, soaking the collar of his robes as they dripped off his chin.

Narcissa, having stayed out of the room, heard him and gasped and quickly put a hand over her mouth. Severus, being too absorbed in his own thoughts, hadn't heard her. Realizing this, Narcissa relaxed, and decided to walk over to Severus and comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

Title: Lillian Grace Evans with a Vampire

Summary: Lily forgives Severus for calling her a "mud blood" in their fifth year. Lily and Severus get together and soon she finds herself pregnant. What will happen to her and her child? And what do Lily's older brothers have to do with her and her children? Severus not Harry's father. Vampire Severus

Chapter 2: The Attack

Months later, things only got worse between Severus and Lily. He had tried everyday to talk to her, but she was successful in avoiding him. Though one day during the last week of school he was able to get her to come out of Gryffindor Tower.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."  
"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just - "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No- listen, I didn't mean -"

" -to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

END FLASHBACK

Severus sat upon a bench at the park not far from his house.

"Mother's dead, dad hates me so he left, or so everybody thinks. Lily hates me, and I joined the Dark Lord. What have I done to deserve this?" he spoke to himself. "Why me?"

He held parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill in his lap, wondering how to start.

Lily sat in her room, holding a recently received letter. When she first read it, her breath caught in her throat.

Miss Lillian Evans,

I bet, no, I know you're still pissed at me for calling you what I did during the year. I also know there's no excuse for it. I'll understand if you don't finish reading this.

Even though you no longer think of me as a friend, I still consider you one to me. You're the only one that I can talk to. Recently, I've been talking to myself, out loud, asking myself how I could do that o you. I won't tell you what I came up with as they all are excuses and none deserve to be written, read, or told, for that matter. I've done something I regret. I even surprised myself when I did it: I joined the Dark Lord and got his mark. I'm not asking for pity or sorrow or anything like that sort. I'm just telling the only person I can; you. I just thought you should know and not find out from someone else.

To end this letter I'll say this: I'm not asking you to be my friend again or to talk to me again. I'm just asking you to at least consider forgiving me even if you actually don't.

See you 'round school.

Severus Snape

Lily found herself, not only considering forgiving him, but that she already had.

"How'd I stay mad at him for so long? If I had forgiven him, he probably wouldn't have joined, especially after what I said to him when he did apologized and I didn't accept," Lily whispered to herself. She found she wanted to tell him so, but could only do so in person.

"Lily! You've got a letter from Hogwarts," said her brother as he walked into her room as the door was open. "What's that letter about in your hand, Flicka?"

He had a well-built body, like that of a football player; muscular though not bulky, and tough (except when it comes to family), a height of six feet, blue eyes, and black hair.

Hey Jack. Oh, just a letter from a friend, nothing interesting, though I haven't heard from her for a while. She went to Germany to visit relatives. Says she's going to Greece soon, too. Anyway, can I have my Hogwarts letter please?"

Lily took the letter from her brother and opened it. She pulled out the parchments from inside to fine her O.W.L. results.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades Fail Grades

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Lillian Grace Evans has achieved:

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

Ancient Runes O

Herbology O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Animagi Studies O

Lily stared at her letter in amazement.

'I can now learn to change into an animal. Wow!' As she thought, her mouth dropped open. Jack took her letter to see what made her speechless and looking like a fish.

"Flicka, these are great! Animagi Studies? What that about?" Jack asked.

"It's about a person changing into an animal. The studies tells of how a person is to go about changing. The class was only a month or two to learn of that, but the rest was talking to someone who has learned how other than Professor McGonagall. Then the last month was to pick a few animals that would be potential candidates for ourselves and to write a foot or two why that is a potential animagus."

"Wow. That cool. So, now you can learn how to change into one?" Jack asked interested.

"Yes, but most people don't have the power to do so. Even I could be one of them that doesn't have that power. With an animal form, it easier to spy on others, a better defense, or offense. Take the animal of a dragon. Not easy to spy, but this animal _is_ great for both offense and defense. Now take the fox animal into consideration. A fox is great to spy on others and a great defense as it is small so it easier to hide than that of a stag or bobcat or a bigger animal. The bigger the animal, the better the offense, the smaller the animal, the better spy abilities. Defense abilities depend on that of the animal, whether the animal is magical or not. The more magical, the better the defense, the less-magical the animal, the weaker the defense, like that of -"

"Okay, I get it. I don't need a lecture on it. I'm not going to be turning into an animal anytime soon," he said with a huge grin seeing how excited she was about the possibility of turning into an animal. "Anyway, dinner's son, we should head down and help set up. By the way, congrats on your grades!" With that, Jack turned and left Lily sitting on her bed, smiling at her brother's antics to make her be quiet.

After putting Severus's letter away safely, Lily went downstairs to help with dinner only to find upon arrival her parents laying on the floor. Lily hurried over to her mother in the kitchen. Her mother's hair, also that of dark red, was spread around her and her arms and legs bent at odd, uncomfortable angles. Lily felt for her mother's pulse to not find one. She then rushed to her father, who's almond-shaped, bright green eyes, stared lifeless at the ceiling. Finding bother parents dead, she searched frantically around the living room, dining room, and den for her brothers and sister, calling out for them.

"Tuney! Jack! Ray! Anyone home!?"

Upon hearing his name, Jack opened the cupboard door.

"Flicka! You okay?" he called to her desperately.

"Jack! Oh, thank God. Where's Tuney and Ray, do you know?" Lily asked running into the hallway in her brother's arms.

"Ray was out on an errand for father. Tuney I think was taken. Don't worry, we'll be okay. Let me go look at mother and father, then we'll go upstairs to your room." Jack too his littlest sister and set her on the stairs. He then walked over to his mother and made her comfortable, then his father and closed his eyes. Jack went back to Lily and guided her to her room.

Upon entering her room, she found an owl waiting to deliver a message. Lily walked over to the owl while Jack closed and locked her bedroom door.

"We'll wait here for Ray, he'll know what to do," Jack said.

Lily took the message from the owl and opened it.

Miss Evans,

It has come to our attention that Dark Magic has been performed within your household. We are sending Aurors to your house now as a precaution for your safety. Please let them know if anyone is missing or expected to arrive at your house soon. Thanks.

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic

Jack, who stood at the edge of Lily's bedroom window saw a car pull up outside in the driveway.

"Looks like Ray's back. Stay here, I'll go meet him and prepare him." He walked over to the door to hear Lily say:

"Be careful, some may still be around."

After ten minutes, ray and Jack walked into Lily's room. Lily hadn't moved from her bed after telling her brother to be careful.

"Lily, you okay?" Ray asked.

Ray was similar to his brother in build. Muscular though it didn't show with his height of six foot one inch. His brown hair to his shoulders and his brown eyes were so soft, they were the window to his soul, though only certain people could actually get a glimpse of it. Lily, being one of the few to know how, looked into his eyes and saw pain and that he was at a loss of what to do except that to take care of his younger siblings. Lily ran to her eldest brother and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Ray put his arms around his youngest sister and held her close. Jack stepped into the emotional scene and hugged his sister from behind, sandwiching her between her brothers.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Title: Lillian Grace Evans with a Vampire

Summary: Lily forgives Severus for calling her a "mud blood" in their fifth year. Lily and Severus get together and soon she finds herself pregnant. What will happen to her and her child? And what do Lily's older brothers have to do with her and her children? Severus not Harry's father. Vampire Severus

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

On the twentieth of August, ten weeks after Lily's parents' death, Lily found herself awake and wanting to get out, maybe even to go buy her school things. Lily got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, walked down the deserted hallway to the bathroom, and took a shower. After thirty minutes of being in the shower, she finally go out, dried off, and dressed. She then went back to her room and after cleaning up and styling her hair, she headed downstairs.

"Morning Evans. Sleep well?"

"Morning. Yes, I slept well. Thanks again for letting my brothers and me stay here until they can find a place Remus. This means a lot to me, and I hope so far my brothers too," Lily said.

"Hey, it the least I could do after finding out about the Death Eater attack on your house. You couldn't live there with that nasty, old, slime ball's sign hovering above your house. Do you really not care that I'm a lycan? I mean, you still want to be my friend even though I'm a monster?" Remus said.

"Remus, you are _not_ a monster. I'm sure Potter, Black, and Pettigrew have said the same thing. They're still your friends, why do you still doubt people? I'll always be your friend. If I learn how to be an animagus, I'll join you on your full moon prowls!"

"You don't have to do that Evans. James, Sirius, and Peter already did so. They actually learned the art of being an animagus. They can change into an animal. I don't want you to do the same."

"Remus, how many times will I have to tell you again to call me Lily? And Potter, Black, and Pettigrew are animagi?! Wow! What are they?"

"Don't tell Dumbledore. He made me swear not to tell anyone or to let anyone know about it, okay?" Remus requested. Lily nodded her silence of the secret. "Well, James is a stag, Sirius a huge black dog, like that of the "Grim", and Peter's a rat. Don't tell that I told you what they are please. Thanks, Lily." With that, Remus's parents appeared in the kitchen.

"You two want some breakfast?" asked Mr. Lupin.

"I see where Remus gets his good looks now," Lily said upon finally getting to see Remus's dad as he was always gone to the Ministry by the time she got up.

"Oh, I think he looks more like his mother than me, but thanks. I guess I am good looking, though." Mrs. Lupin playfully slapped Mr. Lupin on his arm.

"Don't be so self-absorbed, hun, it's not attractive," Mrs. Lupin said with a teasing smile upon her face.

"Mom! Not in front of Lily, or me, for that matter. Oh, could we go to Diagon Alley today? I want to get my books for a slight head start on my reading," Remus said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Sure, honey. Lily, your brothers can come too if they want. We can leave when everyone is ready, though breakfast first. How about pancakes?" Mrs. Lupin said.

"That'd be great. Sausage, eggs, bacon, and ham too?" Remus questioned.

"Sure. Lily, want to wake your brothers?" Mr. Lupin said.

"They'll wake up to the smell of food. They always do," Lily said.

"Did I hear someone say pancakes?" Ray had appeared at the doorway still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Ray, you and Jack up to going to Diagon Alley with us?" Lily asked.

"Let me go get him. We'll be ready within a few minutes.

"We're eating breakfast first!" Lily hollered up the stairs.

Ray headed back upstairs to the room he and his brother were sharing. Upon hitting the second floor landing, Ray turned left down the hallway. At the end, he opened the door to his right to find Jack starting to stir.

Jack slept on the right side of the room on the futon. His pillow had been thrown on the floor during the night, his covers wrapped around him like a cocoon, laying in a fetal position with his head barely sticking out.

Ray walked out of the room halfway down the hallway to the bathroom. He grabbed a cup that sat on the counter by the sink. After he filled the cup with cold water, he walked back to the bedroom. Seeing Jack's head sticking out farther, he poured the cold cup of water on Jack's head and face. Jack jumped nearly shouting murder, but soon saw the look of amused laughter on Ray's face.

"Ramond Gary Evans! Don't ever do that again!" Jack told his older brother, still knowing it would do no good to scold him.

"Ah, Jacky, have some fun. No one got hurt. Come on, time to get up. The Lupins are taking Lily to Diagon Alley and want us to come. And I think I heard something about breakfast being sausage, eggs, ham, bacon, and, oh, what was the main dish again? Oh, yeah, pancakes."

At the mention of pancakes, Jack jumped out of bed, only to fall flat on his face due to still being trapped in his covers.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. When we leaving?" Jack said as he unwrapped himself from the covers. Ray went over to his bed and grabbed some clothes.

"As soon as everyone is ready after breakfast. I'll be out of the shower in five minutes." Ray then walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Jack, too, walked out of the bathroom having showered and freshened up. They both headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning Lupins, Flicka. How's the food? Good?" Jack said upon entering the dining room and sitting down at the table next to his sister.

Lily had her three pancakes dressed with butter and syrup, her sausage and bacon also dripping with syrup and her ham was cut up into bite size pieces.

"Great. Mrs. Lupin, you are an amazing cook. Thank you for the delicious breakfast," Lily complimented.

"You are very welcome. I love cooking, especially when there are guests. Morning boys. Please help yourselves to the food, there's more where that came from," Mrs. Lupin replied.

An hour later, breakfast done, they all walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire and called out "Diagon Alley". Once everyone had reached the Leaky Cauldron, they headed to the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley laid.

"Gringotts first since we need to get more for the supplies," said Remus.

After retrieving the money needed for the day, they started with Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

"Hey Lily, what you taking this year?" Remus asked as they shopped around.

"I think I'll take Charms, Potions, DA, Herbology, and Transfiguration. You?" Lily said bringing out her O.W.L. results she had received.

"Same I think. Maybe add Astronomy."

"How may I help you two?" asked the store owner.

"We would like to have the sixth year book for Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration please," Remus said to the gentleman.

"Right this way please. Just two copies each?"

"Yes sir."

Once they had gotten all their books they headed to the potion store to restock on ingredients. With these gathered too, they then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as they needed to get their robes lengthened. While finishing their looking around, they ran into Severus.

"Oh, hello Snape," said Remus. "Hope you have had a pleasant time shopping."

"Hello Lupin," Severus said with a sneer on his face, which barely softened when he saw Lily.

"Anyway, we need to start heading out. See you 'round school," Remus continued.

Remus and Lily then walked over to Madam Malkin with the new set of robes that they each had found and also asking for a lengthening of their current school robes.

"Thanks for keeping me out of the awkwardness there Remus. I don't know what I might have done if you hadn't been there," Lily said when they reached the ice cream parlor where they were to meet up with Remus's parents and Lily's brothers.

"What are friends for Lily? To keep each other out of awkward situations, or trouble when it comes down to it at times. Hey, you mind if James and Sirius join us? Cause they're heading over here right now," Remus said upon seeing his best friends.

"Sure, they're at least a little better company than Snivellus."

"Hey Moony, what up?" Sirius said when he reached the table that Lily and Remus were sitting at.

"Hey Padfoot, Prongs. How you two been this summer?" Remus said as he scooted over so that James and Sirius could sit.

"Great. Sirius finally left "home" and is living with my family and me now. Hey Evans. How you doing? I'm sorry to hear about your parents' death and sister's abduction. I don't know what to say or how to express how truly sorry I am about it," said James sitting next to Sirius at the end of the booth.

"How'd you know about that?"

"My dad's an Auror and my mum works in the Department of Magical Creature Secrecy. If my dad hadn't been on another assignment at the time, I bet he would've gone to your house," James explained.

"Oh, wow. What kind of Magical Creatures need so much secrecy?"

"Vampires, werewolves, things of that sort. Those that have human bodies but also are supposedly dangerous. I don't think that werewolves are all that dangerous, mostly when humans are around are they really dangerous, and it's only once a month. Vampires, they can be just like other people. The only difference with them is the blood that they need to keep strong and all. And then their children need to be protected so they aren't ridiculed about their parent or parents being some kind of "monster". You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. Oh, Ray, Jack, this is James Potter and Sirius Black, some of Remus's friends."

"Ah, so you're the famous James Potter Lily's always complaining about. Nice to meet you. Well, Lily, Remus, I think we're heading back to the house, so it's time to go."

Lily and Remus got up from the booth and followed Ray and Jack back to the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed back to the Lupin house.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Summary: Lily forgives Severus for calling her a "mudblood" in their fifth year. Lily and Severus get together and soon she finds herself pregnant. What will happen to her and her child? And what do Lily's older brothers have to do with her and her children? Severus not Harry's father. Vampire Severus

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

The day before Lily and Remus were to leave, both teens were packed. Later that night, they checked to make sure they had everything.

The next morning, everyone was up by five thirty to make sure they were able to get out on time. After breakfast at six, they had to wait for the Potter family to arrive, as they were to arrive between seven and seven thirty so they could travel to King's Cross together.

"Lily, want to play Chess, Exploding Snap or something? Anything to pass the time away?" Remus asked, already bored of reading.

"Oh, why not. How about chess, I want to learn how to play better."

Ray, who had been reading one of his wildlife books, stopped to watch Lily and Remus. As he and Jack had taught Lily the point of the game, they had never taught her any strategies.

Ray watched the first few games where Lily lost horribly.

'I need to teach her some strategies,' Ray thought as he got up to move closer to Lily and Remus and help her after seeing her lose the first four games.

"Here, let me help you, Lils. Next time you come home, Jack and I will teach you some strategies, okay?"

"Great!" Lily said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Evans! Fancy seeing you here. How's life been since we last saw each other?" James said when he saw Lily sitting near Remus.

"Hello Potter, Black," Lily said politely inclining her head in acknowledgement of them.

"Well, shall we get going? We want to beat the traffic. Remus, Lily, ride with the Potters and we'll take Ray and Jack in our vehicle. Could you boys load up the trunks in the car and we'll be ready to go," Mr. Lupin said.

James, Sirius, and Remus loaded the trunks, climbed into the vehicles and waited for the parents to finish up talking and get into the cars.

After waiting ten minutes, the Potter parents and the Lupin parents got into their respective vehicles and drove to King's Cross station.

Upon arrival, James, Sirius and Remus went and grabbed four trolleys. When they got back to the cars, they boys, including Ray and Jack, loaded the trunks onto the trolleys and they headed inside the train station.

"Remus, Lily, you two first. Quickly, now. James, Sirius, you two next. Jack, we can see some gift in you, just link arms with Mrs. Lupin and you can walk through too. Ray, same for you, just with Mrs. Potter. Then we'll go through afterwards. Okay, Hun, Jack, go on. Ray and Mrs. Potter, follow… now." After Jack and Ray were completely through the barrier, Mr. Lupin and Potter walked through.

"Jack, Ray, what the? How'd you…? Wow! Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thanks for the ride here, I greatly appreciate it. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, thanks for letting us stay with you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you guys," Lily said as she went over and shook hands with them.

"It was no trouble at all. We're glad to help in any way we can. When Remus said that he knew you from school, we knew that we had to help," Mr. Lupin said. The train station was beginning to get even more crowded than it had been at nine thirty and it was ten o'clock now.

An hour later, the train whistle sounded, signaling that the train was to leave within the next minute or so. Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily all bade their good-byes and climbed onto the train.

The parents of Remus and James stood waving to the teens as the train started moving down the tracks. James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily leaned out of a window and waved good-bye to their family and friends until they could no longer see them.

"Hey, Evans, would you mind answering a few of my questions about what happened to your parents?" Sirius asked, wanting to know the details about what happened from someone that was actually there.

"Actually, Black, I'd rather not talk about it as the pain is still there, and very painful. Oh, I've come across a bit of information that may interest you," Lily said as James and Sirius lead the way to their compartment at the end of the train.

"Really? What kind of information? And why would we be interested in it?" James asked in return.

"Yeah, and I don't care that he is what he is. I bet you two have said so to him many times, huh? I mean, it's not his fault he is what he is."

"What a minute? Are you talking about Remus and his furry problem?" Sirius asked in astonishment as realization hit him of who she was talking about.

"Yeah, she found out during the summer when I disappeared for a while as she was living at my place. She said that she'd even hang with me during that time," Remus explained as they entered their compartment.

"Really? She'll hang with you during then? Well, James, what you think? Should we let her in on the secret and become one of us?" Sirius said as they shut the door to the compartment so as not to be disturbed.

"Hmm, why not? She knows the more dangerous part," James considered.

"She knows about you guys being animagi. I told her about it, figuring that since she already knew about me, that she should know why you two and Peter disappear also. Hope you don't mind."

"That fine, though -" James was interrupted by the compartment door opening to reveal Pettigrew coming in. "Hey Wormtail, what took you so long? Normally you're the first in the compartment."

"Had to get away from Malfoy and his crones. Had me cornered," Pettigrew panted as he closed the door.

"Wormtail, you know not to go around them, they'll only embarrass you more so than what we did to Snape," James said, making room for Pettigrew to sit next to him as there was no room to sit near Lily and Remus as they had taken a few books out and spread them across the seat between them. James then filled in Pettigrew about Lily possibly becoming one of the Marauders.

Lily sat reading a book about animals as she still wasn't sure about what her animal was. As she read, she took notes and soon found herself with the possibilities of a wolf, a fox, a cheetah, and a tiger.

'Great, now when I get to the school, first thing is to go to the library and gather books on the animal options.'

"So, Evans, now that you're done reading, what are the possibilities of your animal?" James asked while he, Sirius, and Pettigrew played Exploding Snap.

"Well, I could be a wolf, a fox, a cheetah, or a tiger. I'm guessing that your nicknames deal with the animagus that you are," Lily said putting her books away in her trunk.

"Okay, James, you came up with our names, so you can think of a name for her. A name for each until we know which for sure. Let's see, a wolf-" Sirius started.

"Black, I'll know for sure what animal within the next few weeks as I'll be getting books about each animal until I know which fits me. I know what to do up until the change. That's when and where you guys come into play; helping me change into my animal. After that, then a name can be given to me. No sooner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the loo." With that, Lily stood and walked out of the compartment.

'Now, to find Severus.' Lily traveled down the train and found him near the middle sitting alone. She knocked upon the door of the compartment and slowly began to open the door.

"Severus, it's Lily. May I come in? I wish to speak with you."

"Very well. Make it quick," Severus's voice came, sounding uncomfortable for the briefest moment.

Lily finished entering the compartment and shut the door behind her. She sat down across from Severus. She played with her hands, that laid in her lap nervously as she thought of what to say first.

"Severus, firstly, I wanted to say that when I received your letter telling me that you'd join You-Know-Who, I wasn't completely shocked, but surprised that you'd tell me. Second, as I finished, I realized that I had forgiven you. I wanted to tell you at that moment, but knew it'd be better in person. I also accept your apology and hope that you can forgive me for being such an idiot at the end of last year," Lily spilled out, in a practiced speech like voice.

Severus sat stunned on his side of the compartment; his mouth opened and closed like that of a fish trying to breath in water, but finding none.

After five minutes of stunned silence, Severus finally spoke.

"Wow, Lily, I never expected you to accept my apology, especially after I saw you with Lupin in Madam Malkin's."

"I was with Lupin as his family was kind enough to take me and my brothers in after the DE attack that killed my parents and kidnapped my sister. My brothers and I stayed there for the rest of the summer. My brothers then started looking for a place to live a week later as they knew that, even though welcomed, they couldn't live there forever."

"The other two people that were with the Lupins and Potters, were those your brothers?"

"Yes, somehow they were able to get through. I think it might be because they possess a bit of magic themselves, but wasn't strong enough for them to come to school."

"Wow, that's truly cool. So, are you now friends with Potter," he said the name with menace, "and his cronies?"

"With Lupin, yes, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew, no, but I can see that they are great and loyal friends, no matter what or who you are. When they become friends with someone, they are truly loyal to that person," Lily replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of the other. After what felt like an hour, Severus spoke.

"Can you answer something for me?" At Lily's nod, he continued. "Do you happen to know why they sneak out once a month, especially Lupin?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't tell why because I've promised not to. Promise me you won't go and try to find out why, even if they tempt you," Lily pleaded.

Severus pretended to think for a moment. Lily sat during that moment of hesitation, wringing her hands in her lap in anticipation.

"Very well, I won't go find out, even if they tempt me, I promise," Severus finally said, having enjoyed her nervousness.

"Thank you. "

"Lily, I need to tell you one thing. This last summer, before joining Voldewarts, he had us do something to show we were loyal to him. For me, it was…" and Severus went into his story about him joining Voldemort.

"Wow! He made you do that? I'm not surprised, just shocked that you'd do that to yourself. Well, I better get going before they come look-" Lily began though didn't get to finish as the compartment door opened to reveal James and Sirius coming in.

"Snivellus!? Why you holding Evans captive? You've already humiliated her once, you won't get the chance to do so again," James said.

"Potter, he wasn't holding me hostage. Now, if you don't want me spreading your secret, you'll leave him alone whether I'm around or not. Got it?" Lily said with a very serious stern look, like that of McGonagall, on her face.

"Crystal clear, Evans!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Good, now, shall we go back to your guys' compartment?" Lily said with a small smile.

James and Sirius turned on the spot, knowing that it wasn't a question but a command, and left to go back to their compartment.

"See you 'round school Sev, and don't get into trouble with your Death Eater cronies," Lily said with a smirk on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan to update as soon as the next chapter is written, which I hope will be soon.**

**In fact, I won't update unless I get three reviews.**

**What do you think Voldewarts made Severus do? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Animagus

**Chapter 5: The Animagus**

After getting off the train, the second years and older left for the carriages. The Marauders and Lily, being some of the first few off, heard the booming voice of Hagrid calling the first years.

"Firs' years! This way firs' years!"

Hagrid was a man who was twice the height of the average man, and three times as wide. He stopped short of the front of the train, holding a huge lantern. His beady black eyes wandering the sea of students, occasionally waving his hand to students. When his eyes landed on the Marauders and Lily, his grin grew to a huge smile; the friends waved at each other.

"We should go see Hagrid tomorrow after classes finish," James said as he lead the way to an empty carriage. Upon reaching the carriages, Sirius jumped into it without a second thought. James then helped Lily into the carriage like a gentleman, followed her in, who was followed by Remus. As the carriages hold only four Pettigrew had to find another carriage to ride in.

The carriages reached the castle, students gathered outside the carriages and headed in toward the Great Hall. When the carriage with Sirius, James, Remus and Lily reached the castle, Remus and James climbed out; James helped Lily climb out and was followed by Sirius. As Pettigrew wasn't with them, the group walked up to the Great Oak doors to wait for him.

Once Pettigrew joined them, they walked into the castle. They got as far as the middle of the Entrance Hall where Peeves the Poltergeist was turning the students' hair pink. Just a few feet from Peeves was Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year boy with platinum blond hair, cold gray eyes, and with the reputation of being the meanest prefect the last two years. On his school robes was a new badge, a Head Boy badge. Peeves had been trying on Malfoy for the last ten minutes to change his hair.

James and Sirius noticed, and put in their own spells, which changed all of Malfoy's robes, hair, and skin the brightest pink anyone had ever seen.

The two Marauders looked at each other, high-fived with a huge grin on their face. Peeves, having noticed, also grinned at them for their help.

Remus and Lily just shook their head at the boys' playful antics. All the students that were walking behind Malfoy started snickering, but only when they entered the Great Hall did they full out laugh, along with the rest of the Great Hall filled with students. Even some of the teachers snickered and laughed.

Malfoy, knowing that peeves was always up to something, made sure he was protected from his pranks. When Malfoy heard the laughter, looked at himself to find all pink. The look on his was, when what he saw registered, was beyond mad. He turned around and found the Marauders looking completely innocent.

'I'll deal with them later. Then they'll think twice about humiliating me,' Malfoy thought to himself. He then turned around and continued to his spot at the Slytherin table, all the while trying to turn himself and his clothes back to normal, with no luck.

An hour later, all the students, except the first years, were seated; the first years were waiting to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. Due to the threat of Voldemort, not many parents wanted their child or children away from home, so there were only twenty-four first years.

Having sat through the sorting for four years, Lily finally allowed herself to zone out, but kept an ear tuned to the hat shouting "Gryffindor" when a student was sorted to the house. In the end, each house held six first years.

Dumbledore then stood, gave a few words and sat down. As soon as he sat, food appeared along the tables. All the students tucked into the food, most still talking, the rest enjoyed their food and listened to the conversations around them. Once everyone had their fill of food, it disappeared, only to be replaced with pudding.

Once the pudding disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again for his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First off, would the first years please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, for which it is named; Forbidden Forest." As he said this, his gazed landed on James and Sirius. They grinned innocently back at him, Pettigrew was completely clueless as to what was going on, and Remus and Lily grinned and just shook their heads.

"Will those two dunderheads ever learn, Remus?" Lily whispered.

"I think not," Remus replied, still grinning.

As Dumbledore wore on, most of the students began to become restless. Having noticed, Dumbledore ended his speech with a "Good night students, and rest up for classes tomorrow morning."

Lily and Remus showed the first years the way to the tower. Once inside, everyone went to bed. Lily and the Marauders, however, stayed up to talk longer. Lily and Remus put their heads together to make a notice to the tower saying a meeting was in order to discuss the values of the house, while the other Marauders, James, Sirius and Pettigrew made plans on when to pull pranks and who to pull them on.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up early, took a shower, dressed and went to the living room to wait for her friends while reading up on her possible animagus. An hour and a half later, they finally arrived.

"Good morning, Lily," her friends said together.

"Morning Mel, Mary. How was your holiday?" Lily replied putting her book away in her bag. They then headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When the Marauders finally arrived to breakfast, Sirius sat next to Melada, a young woman of sixteen with long, dark brown hair, pale skin, and a badass personality. Pettigrew sat next to Sirius while James and Remus sat across from Lily and Mary.

Once all the students had made their way to breakfast, the head of houses set off down their respective house table to hand out schedules. After fifteen minutes, McGonagall finally reached the sixth years.

"Miss Evans, what classes would you like to take for your NEWTs?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, as I did well on my OWLs, I'll take double DA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Quick question, is it true that seventh years get to take a class of DA theory?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, that's true. Would you like to take that next year?"

Lily nodded. McGonagall then handed Lily her schedule. The Marauders also signed up for the same classes as Lily, though Remus added Astronomy.

'Sweet, first class is a break. I can continue to study my animagus,' Lily thought to herself. Upon reaching the library, she grabbed all the books she could on tigers.

"Hey Lils, what ya doing?"

Lily looked up and found Severus sitting next to her. Still unsure if she wanted to or could trust him, she pulled some of her books toward her, as if protecting them.

"Research," she replied shortly.

"On animagi, cool. What do you think you are?" he replied, ignoring her shortness with him.

"As of now, I've narrowed it down to fox, wolf, and cheetah. I just eliminated tiger. What's your class schedule?"

"Free period, Charms, Transfiguration, lunch, DADA, and free after that. You?"

"Same. Will you help me put these away so we can get to class on time?" Severus nodded and got up to help. Ten minutes later they had all the books away and were heading off to the Charms classroom. Outside the classroom, the met up with the Marauders. All the teachers gave the same lecture before class started. A review of the past years, then on to harder lessons for NEWT standard.

Finally, it was dinner time and the students were famished, having had to listen to four lectures during the day. Lily and Remus, due to knowing the importance of school, and especially passing their NEWTs, already had most of their homework done by the end of dinner, having done what they could during their free periods. When Lily finished her work a half hour after dinner, she went to the library again and gathered books involving wolves.

Three hours later, Lily found herself back in Gryffindor Tower talking with the students about what is expected of them and should do their best to follow them. McGonagall soon joined them and gave her say in everything. Once done, they all headed off to bed to rest up for classes the next day.

* * *

Ray and Jack started looking for an apartment as soon as they returned to the Lupin household from Kings Cross station.

"Jack, sit, stop pacing. The more you pace, the more annoying and nervous I get. If you sit and relax, the easier it'll be to find a place," Ray said to calm his younger sibling brother.

"You make it seem like you don't want to be here," Jack said as he sat in the chair next to Ray.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be here, I'm actually very grateful to them for taking us and Lily in. I just think we've taken enough of their space and should find our own place soon."

* * *

Lily soon found that her animagus was a cheetah, and with coaching from McGonagall, Lily was able to change into her cheetah within two months of the school year beginning.

"Hey Remus, guess what!!!? I found my animagus form! It's a cheetah!" walking up to him out by the lake. "I just finished my lesson with McGonagall on changing into my animagus. I finally got to change into her, it was really amazing!"

"Cool. Have you thought of a name for yourself as James and Sirius do like to come up with some weird names," Remus replied, marking the page in his book to give her his attention.

"No, not yet, but I'll start soon enough. I'll tell them what I am after I've come up with a good name," she said, grinning.

"Ok. If you need any help, I am more than willing to, so don't hesitate to ask," Remus said.

"Don't worry, I'll ask when I need to," Lily said as she took off her socks and shoes to dip her feet in the edge of the lake, Remus soon following suit.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I came down with writer's block for a while and couldn't get over it. I'll try to update soon, but no promises as writer's block is really hard to get over. Thanks for all the kind reviews, however few. Please read and review.**


End file.
